阿克托斯製藥公司
(biome lab) }} Arktos Pharma is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Prior to the Great War, Arktos Pharma, a pharmaceutical company, was working on an experiment called Project Paradise that had the goal of building the perfect habitat for life to co-exist in. The scientists used animals that had been experimented upon and mutated into dangerous forms, but they attempted to pacify the animals using specialized serums. The place where these experiments happened was called The Chasm. Once the bombs fell, all communications with the outside world went silent and the scientists below wanted to send scouts to the surface to see what happened. However, once the doors were opened a horde of ghouls entered the facility, and started to terrorize the scientists. While attempt to modify the automated security system to target ghouls, the targeting protocols were unintentionally disabled and the security system targeted everyone, including the humans as well.Arktos Pharma - Trapped underground Somehow, the security system was taken down, but the only remaining member of the original team is a robot, Quercus, who has been trying fruitlessly to complete Project Paradise. The robot eventually sends out a distress signal, requesting help from anyone to complete the project. Layout Arktos Pharma is a large industrial building with four floors, a basement, and a rooftop. Structural decay has caused many floors to collapse, creating lots of pitfalls and makeshift stairways. It has multiple entry points, the main ones being the official reception area on the north side of the building and a loading bay on the west side. Exterior North of the building is a parking lot which is next to an entrance to the reception area. West of the building is a large loading bay. South of the building are three picnic tables with a cooler, overlooking a magnificent view of the Forest below. Finally to the east of the building is a small pavilion with benches and tables, as well as an outdoor staircase which leads up to the different levels of the building. There is another entry to the reception area here. Reception There are two doors leading into the reception area located in the northern end of the building. It is an atrium area with many couches and seats for people to sit on while waiting, a Nuka-Cola machine, and a medical supplies vending machine. An oblong reception pod can house three receptionists. There is a floor safe (Picklock 1) and a lunch pail behind the desk and one working terminal on the desk (Hacker 0). The terminal controls the turrets throughout the building and unlocks the floor safe. There are two elevators (which can travel to the Biome lab) south of the reception area and a small bathroom behind them. A flight of stairs leads upwards and a door to the west leads deeper into the facility. The loading bay is at the end of the the corridor beyond this door. Loading bay (basement) The loading bay is located on the western side of the building and contains many large trucks and containers. It is at a lower level to the rest of the building, technically in a basement area. A walkway leads into the building at ground level and makeshift ramps lead up into a hole in the ceiling. The southern section of the loading bay is sealed off by a locked door which is controlled by a terminal (Hacker 1). It contains a fusion generator with a fusion core, a weapons workbench, and an armor workbench. A locked door (Picklock 0) to the east leads into an area of the facility where the Protein Sequencing labs are located on the ground floor and Flora Research is located above. Protein Sequencing The Protein Sequencing labs are located in the northern section of the basement level. It is a large room with conveyor belts and fridges. The Protein Sequencer terminal is attached to one of the walls. A door locked with a terminal (Hacker 1) leads to a storeroom containing a first aid box, locked explosives crate (Picklock 1), and ammo box. Flora Research The Flora Research lab spans the height of the whole building and can be accessed via a set of stairs near Protein Sequencing. The upper levels of Flora Research can be accessed via collapsed parts of the ceiling which form makeshift ramps upwards. Two chemistry stations are located in this lab - one on the first floor and one on the third floor. The third floor has two doors, one which leads to some cargobot wreckage and one which leads to Cargobot Control. The fourth floor contains a big cage suitable for animal specimens, lots of fridges, and a syringer on a table. ; Cargobot wreckage A set of double doors on the third floor of the lab lead to an area containing some Arktos Pharma-branded cargobot wreckage. There are some power armor stations in a locked area secured by a terminal (Hacker 0). There is a hole in the floor and a makeshift ramp leading down to the loading dock here. Going up will lead to an area containing lockers and a tinker's workbench. Cargobot control Cargobot Control is a double-storey room on the third and fourth floors. There are three entrances to the room - one on the third floor and two on the fourth floor. Two of the entrances are near the cargobot wreckage and the third entrance can be accessed via the stairs leading up from reception. There are two big maps of Appalachia on the wall, a cargobot control terminal, and a trunk containing assorted loot. Executive suites The executive suites are east of Cargobot Control. A reception desk sits in front of the CEO’s office. The CEO’s office itself contains a desk with a small indoor golf green at the back of the room below a large Arktos Pharma logo on the wall. There is a wall safe (Picklock 1) and a regular safe (Picklock 1) are located behind the desk in this room, and a 10mm pistol and golf club sit on top of the desk. North of the CEO’s office is a boardroom and a flight of stairs in the southeast corner lead to the roof of the building. Roof There is a dining area containing tables and chairs and a jukebox in the northeast corner of the roof. Panels near this area give a view into Cargobot Control below but the roof is otherwise unremarkable. Biome lab The Arktos Pharma biome labs are accessible via the elevator in the reception area. 值得注意的物品 * Vault-Tec bobblehead- In the protein sequencer room. * Power armor chassis - On the fourth floor on the west side of the building, a room with a large bay window above the garage area. The chassis will be behind a terminal locked door (level 0 hack). * Fusion core - On a counter top by the power armor. * Plan: Chemistry workbench * 賽德里克的清單 - 停車場靠在其中一台車的賽德里克屍體上。 * 生物引誘劑recipe - 一樓protein sequencer lab的金屬架上。 * 生物驅趕劑recipe - 同上。 * 生長增強劑recipe - 同上。 * 生長抑制劑recipe - 同上。 * 測試日誌9-23-77-A10 - 二樓牆邊開了大洞的房間，化學工作台上。 * 測試日誌3-12-78-A14 - 五樓animal testing lab桌上。 * Four syringers: ** One in a locked closet in the protein sequencing lab on the first floor. ** One in a lab on the second floor. ** Two in an animal testing lab with cages on the fifth floor on the west side. * Random plan - Can be found in the cargobot control room on the third floor. * Random plan - On a some metal shelf in a room with two chemistry stations on the second floor. * Random plan - Next to the tinker's workbench on the fourth floor. * 生物群落實驗室：代碼片段A/B/C - 三份分別坐落於生物群落實驗室的Habitat A，B和C區域的監控室。 * 阿克托斯製藥公司：困在地底 - 生物群落實驗室餐廳過去靠近Habitat A的房間，在food crop research terminal旁。 Related quests * Ecological Balance - A soil sensor at Arktos Pharma is a possible target for data collection in this daily quest. * Project Paradise * Retrieve ARIC-4's shutdown code - Quercus wants a shutdown code from the locked sublevel to help all of the test subject animals in Project Paradise Notes * The machine gun turret can be controlled through a terminal at the reception desk. Appearances Arktos Pharma appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Arktos Pharma.png|Rear shot FO76 Arktos Pharma Entrance.png|Entrance area FO76 Arktos Pharma Office.png|Offices FO76 Arktos Pharma Meeting Room.png|Meeting room FO76 Arktos Pharma Loading Dock.png|Second floor loading dock PowerArmor Arktos Pharma.png|The power armor in the loading dock FO76 Arktos Pharma Control Center.png|Control center FO76 Arktos Pharma Roof.png|Roof en:Arktos Pharma ru:Арктос фарма Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations